Brittany's Kesha Mashup
by DefyTheRules
Summary: When Mr. Schue gives out a special assignment, Brittany, Finn, and Mike team up. Singing, dancing, and Kesha ensue... Sorry for crappy summary, but i don't want to give anything away...
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably just going to be a really long one shot, but please let me know what you think. I think these two would be cute together. It should be Fittany or Brittana. Not Bartie. Eww….**

"You're assignment for this week is different from anything I've ever asked of you, but I think that you'll enjoy it." Mr. Schue began. Everyone sighed. Usually when he says that it's some old song that only Rachel has heard of.

"I want you to get into group of at least three, four at the most. I'm letting you choose the teams, but I strongly encourage you to pick people that you want to work with, but don't get to often. I do not want to know the teams. After choosing teams, I want you to choose three to five songs to perform. Then you practice the dance routines and the singing, and when the whole group is ready, one person can text me to let me know when and where you will be doing your showcase, and I'll send the message along to everyone else. Got it? You can go now." Mr. Schue kind of runs out of the room, probably so that Rachel can't get to him.

Phone vibrates, and I look down.

_**From Finn**_

_U, me & Mike?_

I smile and reply.

_**From Britt**_

_Sounds good_. _My place first?_

_**From Finn**_

_Yea. I'll ask Mike_

I flip my phone shut just as Santana walks over to me. I haven't spoken to her since the night that she basically told me I meant nothing to her.

"Hey B." She says, as if nothing has changed. "You wanna be in my group?"

"Sorry, I'm taken." I say as coldly as possible while I walk away.

I don't look back, but I can still feel her eyes on me. My back is doing that burning thing. I make my way to my car and turn on my GPS that Finn installed for me after my parents bought it for me after I got lost last summer.

"Take me to Starbucks, then home Aladdin."

Finn's actually really good at installing stuff. I sat with him while he put it in, and talked. He actually listened. And he talked back. And he didn't try to make out with me.

I named my GPS Aladdin because Finn can fly, and so could Aladdin, and I thought that it was a good name. Aladdin doesn't seem upset about it.

"Turn right." Aladdin says as he guides me to Starbucks.

Finn and Mike are waiting for me when I get home. The only car I see is Mike's. Finn must've flown here.

Finn opens my door and takes the two cups of coffee I offer for him and Mike. Then I lead them into my house and up to my room, leaving them out in the doorway of my room so I can change into a tank top and jeans.

"So do either of you have any ideas?" I ask as I carefully strip out of my Cheerios uniform.

"Well, we remembered that you said you wanted to do a Ke$ha number before we did Toxic, so I thought we could do _Blah Blah Blah_, _My First Kiss, _and _Miami Nights._" Finn answers as I come out of my closet.

"I like that. I think we should do _Right Round _too. Ke$ha sings in that with Flo Rida. We could do it at the old fire station that's like four blocks away."

They both look at me like I'm insane.

"Do you think Mr. Schue will let us?" Mike asks

"Mr. Schue won't know until we do it. He said we could do whatever we want. I think it'd be a good opener." I tell him

"You're serious aren't you?" Fin chokes out.

I nod and Mike goes out to call the fire chief to ask permission.

"So why the forestation?"

"In the song Right Round, Flo Rida talks about how the girl slides down a pole. I thought it'd make a really good entrance for me. And it'll be hot. That's what guys like in a girl. As long as their hot, nothing else matters."

"Not all guys are like that." I hear him whisper

"I know that. You seem to be different. But that's because you're not into me. You like Rachel. That's why you listen whenever I talk. No other guys do that. Why do you, you don't get anything from even pretending to listen."

"I like to know what you're thinking. And I'm not into Rachel. And I'm not, not into you."

"Thank you Finn, for being honest. So many people lie to me because they think I'm stupid. I know I am, but still…"

"Brittany, you're not stupid. They just don't understand you."

I'm about to say something, but then Mike comes in with a happy look on his face.

"They said it was cool with them, just don't vandalize anything."

Finn and I exchange a smile, and the three of us walk to our new dance spot. The fire dud forgot to tell Mike that the door was locked, so Finn has to boost me up into a window so I can get the door for them.

We look around for a place to set up the DJ table Mike is going to use for the first song. We find it right away, and then go about checking the lights to make sure everything works.

"Yo Brittany!" mike calls "I found your pole!"

I run up the stairs to him, and I can't help but smile. It's perfect. Finn is gonna be at the bottom of the steps leading to the pole when the song begins, and is going to be almost underneath of it when I come down. Mike runs back down the stairs.

"Let's see your entrance!"

"Wait Britt, don't go yet. Let me get down there so I can catch you, just incase." Finn says as he goes down the steps like Mike had just done.

As soon as he gets down, I call down to him. "Start up the music Mike! Finn, start singing! I'll be down when I'm ready!"

Mike's I-pod starts blaring the instrumental version, and Finn begins.

"_Y-Y-Y-You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you g-go d-d-do-down, when you go down!"_

After about three and a half hours of practice, the three of us make our way back to my house. Mike leaves after asking Finn to text him practice time for tomorrow, leaving Finn and I alone.

"If you want, you can spend the night at my place. I know you're parents are out of town, and I'd like to practice some dancing more. We could get some pizza, and then we could play some X-box, if you want…" He says nervously. "Kurt is over at Mercedes' I think, and probably won't be back until tomorrow…"

"Okay, I'll just grab some clothes, then shower."

I leave him in my room and head into the shower, allowing the warm water to hit me. Finn doesn't even peek when I get in or out. It's really sweet of him.

I dry off and throw on another pair of jeans and a tank, then head back into my room to find Finn laying on my bed. I don't think he moved the whole time I was in the shower. He sits up with a groan.

"I don't know how you can dance like that everyday. I'm sorer then after three a days in the summer."

"I do it all the time. I'm used to it. It wouldn't hurt as bad if you did it lots like I do. If you want, we can just stay here and order pizza."

"Nah. How bout we order pizza now, and by the time we get to my place, it'll be there. Normally I'd say that a block and a half wouldn't take twenty minutes, but now I'm not sure." He joked, making me smile.

"Okay, just let me get some clothes for tomorrow."

I grab my Cheerios bag and toss in some clothes, then start to make my way out of my bedroom, before Finn stops me.

"I'll take that." He says, motioning to my bag.

"It's fine. You're sore."

"I can take it. You're not carrying your bag when I'm right here. I'll take it. I'll be fine."

I thank him, then we start the walk to his house.

The sound of screaming serves as an alarm clock, I turn over, and end up face to face with Finn, who's got a big goofy grin on his face.

"What did you do last night!" Kurt screeches "There's pizza boxes everywhere! BRITTANY? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find my keys. I tried to use Finn's, but his didn't work either. I couldn't get into my house, cuz my parents are gone, so Finn let me come here. We played video games and ate pizza."

Kurt seems to believe me, and goes back to cleaning all the pizza boxes off the floor. We ordered four pizzas, and sampled each of them. I know Coach would be mad if she knew, but I think I can burn everything off before she finds out.

"So what are you doing today Kurt?" I ask

"Well Brittany, I plan on practicing all day with my group. We'll be ready in about two days. I think that's why Mr. Schuester gave this to us, because we have a four day weekend."

"My group might go tonight, unless Finn's books tonight first. We just have some small things to fix."

"Cool. How's your group Finn?"

"I uh, got a really good group. I'm gonna text them and ask to practice in an hour, then perform at six tonight. I'm gonna ask my mom and your dad to come."

Kurt nods, then changes and leaves.

"That was close."

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't tell my mom that you're down here in my bed. She'll be pissed. But she's probably not even awake right now. Do you want breakfast? I'm starving."

I nod, and he swings his feet out of the bed, then offers a hand to me.

"So how bout we go to…"

"I can't go out. She might see me, then I might not be a Cheerio anymore. Then I'll get a slushie facial everyday, like Rachel. I don't want to be a blond Rachel. I'm much more talented then she is anyway…" I tell him

"Oh, I forgot about Sue. Well, how bout I cook for you? I can cook a little."

He leads me up the stair. "I've never had anyone cook for me before. Except my parents and people at restaurants."

"Well, how bout we call it a date then."

"You want to date me? But why? I'm dumb. You like smart girls… Perfect girls like Quinn."

"I really like you Brittany. I liked you way before I liked Quinn. I just thought you would never be into me, so I went out with her instead."

"I'd love to go on a date with you Finn. I'd like it if our first date was right now. It'll be the most special first date ever."

He smiles and pulls me up a stool so I can sit in the kitchen with him.

"So how does French fries and spaghetti sound? I know it's supposed to be breakfast, and that your not supposed to eat stuff like that, but it sounds really good right now."

"I'm good with it, just don't tell Coach. I'll probably be forced to be on the bottom of the pyramid. And I don't want that."

After he promises, he makes the food, and we sit at the table and eat in silence. But it was one of those comfy silences, like in those romantic movies where they fall in love and live happily ever after. I wonder if Finn and I are meant to live happily ever after?

We do our dishes, then make our way back down to his and Kurt's room, still in our PJ's. I turn my I-pod onto the play list I made last night of our song in just the instrumental form.

"So I thought we could do some of the dancing we didn't do last night."

"_My first kiss went a little like this…"_

Finn didn't get any farther, because I cut him off by smashing our lips together. He responds right away, and puts his hands on my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. Lack of air forces us apart, and he looks at me.

"I wish that you were my fist kiss." He admits

I put his hands back on my waist, then put my left, or maybe it's my right, and on his chest.

"Remember this feeling. I want you to think of this right before you sing this song. I want you to put all the emotion that you feel right now into your dancing."

He nods, and I realize that I didn't turn off the music, and that it's my turn.

He goes to make his bed, and I sing.

"_Well my first kiss went a little like this…"_

He turns just as I launch myself at him, knocking us both onto his bed.

"_Yeah, she won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say…"_

"Finn, sweetie, do you want some… Finn! What are you doing?" His mom bellows from the stairs

"Mom, we're working on our assignment from Mr. Schue. We're actually going to perform tonight, and we'd like you and Burt to come. Mike's in our group too. We're going to practice with him in about fifteen minutes. Oh, but please don't tell Kurt that Britt's in Mike and my group. She's kind of like our secret weapon." He quickly explains

"We'd love to see you three. Why don't you text me the time when you decide it. Oh, and I'd like to talk to you before you leave Finn." She adds as she ascends the steps.

We both change into dance clothes, then Finn leaves me to speak to his mother. About five minutes later, he returns, and tries to force a smile onto his face as we make our way to the fire station.

"It could have been way worse. We were still wearing clothes, so she wasn't too angry. She asked if you spent the night, and I said yes, but I told her you slept on my bed, and I fell asleep on the couch."

We practice with Mike for another two hours, then Finn texts Mr. Schue the place and time. That leaves us four hours to get our costumes. Finn takes me back to his house, and I search his closet for the perfect outfit.

"This is it."

I show him what I've picked out; a pair of black, baggy pants, and a white and gray Hollister polo.

"The outfit is what a lot of guys wear in videos like the ones for the songs we're doing. It's simple, but you'll look hot in it." I explain

He nods, and goes to try it on, and comes out a minute later.

"See, I told you. It's perfect." I walk over and give him a kiss. "I have to go. I'll see you at the station. I have to go home to get ready."

"I'll walk you." He says, going back into the bathroom and changing back into his regular clothes.

I wait for him, then we set out together.

"So why can't I stay at your place with you while you et ready?"

"Because my outfit is a surprise. Also, I have to work something out with Mike. I want to do something, sing a little bit, but I want all of the music to stop, and all the lights to go out. Then when I start, I want the lights to come back on one by one. It'll make one hell of an entrance. It'll add nicely to the pole thing I think."

"Okay. Well what will I need to do?"

"I need you to stay in the exact same spot as soon as the lights go out. Then when the last light comes on, I'll be right beside you. I saw it last night in a dream, and I thought it would be perfect…"

"I think we can try it. If Mike's cool with it. I doubt he'll be against it. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." he says, then kisses me on the cheek before he leaves.

I can't help the smile on my face as I make my way up to my room. Maybe Finn and I will have the fairy tales ending.

I found the perfect outfit, after trying on most of my closet. Now I have to get to the station before everyone else. I look over at the clock. I have fifteen minutes before I have to be there. Might as well start walking.

I stay in the outfit I've chosen, but throw a long coat on overtop, to hide most of it. I want to surprise everyone, especially Finn.

It takes me ten of the fifteen minutes I have to make it there. The boys are already there, they didn't have to walk in heels. I talked to Mike. He totally likes my idea.

None of us speak. People start arriving. Burt and Carol were already here, they drove Finn. Mr. Schue is the next to arrive, followed closely by Rachel. I see everyone as they come in, but they don't see me. I stay in the shadows up by my pole.

The last to come in are Tina and Artie. Mike looks between me and Finn, and I signal that I'm ready, and so does Finn.

"Alright, alright! Thank you everyone for coming! Have we got a treat for you tonight! I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to be as loud as you want!" Mike bellows into the microphone. "And without further ado, FIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN HUDSON!"

"_Y-Y-Y-Y-You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down_

_I said, you spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down, dooowwwwnnnn"_

It's my turn. I have to go.

"Now or never." I mutter as all the lights go out, and I drop my coat onto the floor. I grasp the pole, and start to slide, as Mike shines a spotlight on me.

"_It's Brittany bitch….._

_Bet you didn't see this one comin'_

_The incredible Ligo_

_The legendary Miss Brittany S. Pierce"_

I make my way over to Finn, and all eyes are on me. The last light comes on, and I press my body into Finn's.

"_You spin my head right round, right round,_

_When you go down, when you go down, down"_

We finish the song, and Mike starts the next song, and descends the steps from the DJ booth he was at for our opening song.

I start with the chorus

"_Miami nights, last forever_

_Miami nights, last forever_

_Miami nights, last forever"_

Then Mike takes over

"_Palm trees, neon light, I can feel it comin_

_In the air tonight_

_South Beach diet_

_Sippin one more ice_

_Sick of wet fo'_

_Like Miami vice"_

_Then we sing together _

"_you know its -__**Party Time**_

_Yeah until the- __**Sunrise**_

_Cruisin in my- __**Drop top**_

_Followin the white lines_

_Checkin out the- __**Hot girls**_

_Where they at? __**By the pool**_

_Oh snap- __**Topless**_

_Hola mommy, how you doin? __**OW!"**_

I move from my position by Finn over to Mike, dragging Finn with me by the collar of his shirt while he sings

"_You can lose your life, Miami nights_

_Day turns to night, Miami night_

_Don't lose your cool Miami night_

_Get in the pool Miami night"_

We go for a dramatic ending, with me sandwiched in between the two guys, my front pressed to Finn's front, and my back pressed to Mike's front. I glance Mr. Schue's way, and I laugh. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack. I don't know if it's my outfit, the songs, or the dancing.

Mike goes to adjust the song, and Finn looks me over.

"You look hot." He whispers in my ear.

"Well, I'm not just dressed like this for no reason."

I'm wearing an outfit straight out of a Ke$ha video. It really is. I bought after my Britney Spears fantasy, because I planned on doing a Ke$ha song the next week. Then I forgot, but the outfit was still in my closet. I took the one out of _Tik Tok _which was her first big song, so I chose that one.

"Alright boys and girls," Mike voice filled the fire station. We have two more songs for you tonight. They'll be playing back to back, so please hold your applause until the very end."

As the music starts, they start dancing like we practiced, and I take the lead, singing and dancing at the same time.

"_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blahZip your lips like a padlockAnd meet me at the back with the jack and the jukeboxI dont really care where you live atJust turn around boy and let me hit thatDon't be a little bitch with your chit chatJust show me where your dick's atMusic's upListen hot stuffI'm in loveWith this songSo just hushBaby shut upHeard enoughStop talking thatBlah blah blahThink you'll be getting thisNah nah nahNot in the back of myCar-ar-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blahBoy come on get your rocks offCome put a little love in my glove boxI wanna dance with no pants onMeet me in the back with the jack and the jukeboxSo cut to the chase kid'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name isI wanna be nakedBut you're wastedMusic's upListen hot stuffI'm in loveWith this songSo just hushBaby shut upHeard enoughStop talking thatBlah blah blahThink you'll be getting thisNah nah nahNot in the back of myCar-ar-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blah"_

Then Mike and Finn team up for their part._"You be delaying,You always be saying some shitYou say I'm playing,I'm never laying the bitchSayin' "blah, blah blah"'cause I don't care who you areIn this barIt only matters who I is-is-is""Stop talking that Blah blah blahThink you'll be getting thisNah nah nahNot in the back of myCar-ar-arIf you keep talking thatBlah blah blah blah blah"_

We wait about ten seconds, and the music changes. The boys and I change places, them taking the leads, while I dance in the back.

"_My first went a little like this And twist And twist""__**Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist" **__"I said no more teachers and no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks Lips like liquorish tongue like candy Excuse me miss But can I get you out your panties? In the back of the car On our way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby, this is it She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh My first kiss went a little like this I said no more sailors And no more soldiers With your name in a heart Tattooed up n the shoulders Your kiss is like whiskey It get's me drunk And I wake up in the morning With the taste of your tongue In the back of the car On our way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair _

_Baby, this is it She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh My first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist"_

"_**Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist"**__"(Yeah) She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it, my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh"_

Everytime it's my turn to sing, I punctuate the way my kiss went by kissing one of the boys. It doesn't matter which. It's whoever's closest to me at the time. We end our performance with me wrapped around Finn, and Mike spinning for fun on the pole.

After a moment, everyone realizes that we're done, and the loud clapping and hollering begins. Our fellow Glee Clubbers rush onto the stage

"That was so hot." A voice whispers in my ear after Finn sets me down.

I turn to see Santana grinning.

"Thanks San. We worked really hard on it."

"Look B, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said that…"

I cut her off. "It's fine S. I'm not mad anymore. I thought I would be, but I'm not. I hope we can be friends again. I miss my best friend."

She stares at me for a moment with her mouth open, then smiles. "Me too B. I miss my best friend."

"I have to go save Finn from Rachel. He's my boyfriend now. She can't go back to him because of our hot performance."

I walk over to Finn, and slip into his arms, making sure that Rachel knows he's no longer available by kissing him on the lips. He tightens his grip on me and pulls me closer.

"I'm hungry. Can we got eat the rest of the pizza now?" I whisper in his ear as we pull apart.

He grins, and takes my hand, leading me over to where Carol, Burt, and Kurt are.

_**So I don't own any of the song, so please don't sue me. I hope this doesn't completely suck… I worked for awhile on it. I know at parts it can be kind of random, but since it's Brittany's POV, I figured part of it should be. Please let me know if you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about two weeks since Finn, Mike and my Ke$ha performance. Mr. Schue has been asked by the weird principle guy to do songs about alcohol awareness at an assembly thing next Friday. He want us to choose the song we're gonna do, but he has to okay it first.

Rachel has decided to have a party at her house tonight because her Dads are out of town. Finn asked me to go with him, and said his parents said I could spend the night as long as in the morning we have our clothes on if we're both under the sheets.

I don't know why we'd be naked under the sheets when we wake up. I almost always go to sleep with clothes on, so why would I be naked when I wake up? It makes no sense.

"Alright class, I'll see you on Monday." Mr. Schue says

He must have been talking for awhile, because everyone else seems close to falling asleep. Finn puts his arm around me as we leave for our lockers, and keeps it around me 'til we get to his car.

"So are you excited about tonight?" I ask

"Kinda. But I know that Rachel is going to try something if she drinks."

"Well, I won't let her. You're mine. She can't have you. I'll make sure she knows that." I smile at him.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm yours."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that quite a few times in the last few days."

He blushes, and I can't help but smirk.

Rachel's party is in like ten minutes, and Finn, Kurt, Blaine and I are sitting in his car, about seven minutes away. Finn and I are dressed casual, jeans and a t-shirt for him, and a skirt with a white shirt for me. Okay, so maybe I'm not dressed casual, but I look hot, so that's casual for me. Kurt and Blaine have on their school uniforms, and I gotta say, if Finn went to that school, I'd have him wear it all the time. He'd look hot in it.

Finn rings the doorbell, and Rachel answers, a smile on her face.

"You guys came!" She squeals.

"Yeah. Where's everyone else?" Finn asks

"Well, they're all down in the basement. You guys are the last to arrive, so yeah. Umm, Puck got some booze so…"

"Cool, let's go Finn." I say as I lead them down the steps to where everyone else is.

The party at this point can't even be called a party. Everyone is standing around, not really doing anything. Rachel comes down the steps last, and seems kind of disappointed.

"Alright, now that we're all here, it's time to get this party started." Rachel says

Nobody moves. We just all kind of look at each other. I decide to be the brave one. I walk over to the cooler, and grab two bottles. Santana sees me going up, and decides to follow my example.

"On three?" I ask as we both open one of the two bottles we have.

"One, two, three." She whispers

We both take a long drink, and when we stop, about three fourths of our bottles are gone.

"Who wants to get drunk!" We yell

Everyone else is still kind of wary, but grab bottles. I hand Finn his, and I see Rachel standing where she was before.

"C'mon Rach! Live a little! This is your party. Have a drink or five."

I grab another bottle and hand it to her. She opens it, and after a sip, instantly seems to loosen up. That's how we end up playing spin the bottle. At first, it's really boring, but then Rachel and Blaine kiss, and things get heated. Kurt seems to get jealous, and I feel bad for my Dolphin.

The song "Like A G6" comes on, and then next thing I know, I'm standing on what I think is a washing machine, and Finn is throwing money at me while I dance. I know he's not drunk, because he's our driver, but I like to see him having fun, and he likes to throw money at me while I dance, so I'm not complaining.

"C'mon Britt, it's time to go." Finn says as he picks me up off the couch that I was laying on after my performance.

"Where are we going?"

My head kills. I wake up to find myself wrapped up in Finn's arms, nice and warm, but with a killer headache. I try to move, to get up, but it hurts too much.

"Morning Britt." Finn mumbles into my hair.

"What happened last night?"

"You passed out just as we were about to leave, so I carried you to the car, then down here. I took your shoes off, and then got into bed. Oh wait, I did get you some aspirin." He says, then hands we a glass of water along with the pills.

"Thanks Finny, you're the best."

I'm about to fall back asleep, when Carol barges in. She pulls the covers down, and then yells something at Finn that is too fast for me to understand. Finn bolts out of bed, and starts speaking to his mom in a normal voice.

Then they leave the room, and I fall back asleep.

It's Monday morning, and I feel as bad as I felt on that first morning. Finn got into some trouble because I spent the night, but mostly because Burt forget to tell Carol he okayed it.

"Hey guys. I got whatcha need to fix you right up." Artie says as Puck wheels him into school."

He opens a thermos that was in his lap, and hands everyone a cup. He says that it'll help us with our hangovers.

That's how we end up singing "Blame It (On the Alcohol)" to Mr. Schue. Everyone is singing, and it kills my head. But all I really have to do is sit on one of the moving couches and dance. It's good because I don't know if I could stand long enough to dance like I normally do.

"Wow you guys, that was really good. I believed that you were actually drunk." Mr. Schue says. We all smile, if only he knew. "But that song is more about having fun while drinking. I don't think that's a good idea."

The next day is Friday, and Mr. Schue comes in looking drunk. He tells us he found the perfect song for us.

We don't have much time to practice dance moves, but that's okay, because most of us wouldn't be able to do most of them anyway. I get the lead, which means I get to dance, which is awesome, because I have my limbs under control again. Rachel gives us cups with some gross purple stuff in it. I drink it, and instantly regret it.

"Good luck" Finn whispers as he kisses me right before the curtain goes up.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy(Hey, what up girl?)Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city(Lets go)Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming backI'm talking pedicure on our toes, toesTrying on all our clothes, clothesBoys blowing up our phones, phonesDrop-topping, playing our favorite CDsPulling up to the partiesTrying to get a little bit tipsyDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop, noAin't got a care in world, but got plenty of beerAin't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already hereAnd now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swaggerBut we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick JaggerI'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunkBoys tryin' to touch my junk, junkGonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunkNow, now, we go until they kick us out, outOr the police shut us down, downPolice shut us down, downPo-po shut usDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stop, noDJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got meWith my hands upYou got me nowYou got that soundYeah, you got meDJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got meWith my hands upPut your hands upPut your hands upNow, the party don't start 'til I walk in"

I do the splits, and everyone goes wild. I wish they'd stop screaming so loud. It's giving me a headache along with the fact that my stomach doesn't feel good."Don't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers up"

Then I throw up on Rachel. It's actually pretty funny, but it makes San throw up too, so I feel bad. There's complete silence in the auditorium.

I run off stage, San right behind me. We make it to the bathroom before throwing up again. Soon we hear all the other girls come in, and all the stalls are filled.

Twenty minutes later, we're all on empty stomachs, and stumble out of the bathroom, supporting each other. The guys are outside, and as we come out, each of our boys takes us, leading us out to their cars.

"I'm sorry Finny. I screwed up big time."

"Naw, you were great.. Except when you threw up on Rachel. That was kinda gross. But you should have seen everyone's faces. It was great. Why don't we talk about this later. I'll take you back to my place, and we'll get some food into you, and then you can sleep it off. K?"

**I really liked this episode, so I thought I'd put a Fittany spin on it. Let me know what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you kissed her Fin! How could you? I thought you were over her!"

"Look Britt, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I pushed her off."

"I see you at glee." I say as I walk to class.

I saw Finn and Rachel kissing at a party last night. I ended up leaving with Santana after doing body shots with her for the guys' entertainment.

I've been able to avoid him for three hours, but he sits right next to me in Spanish. So after an hour of not speaking to him, he asked me what was wrong. I really wish he would've just kept his mouth shut and not asked. And also not told people that she kissed him.

At least now I know what to sing in glee this afternoon. Mr. Schue has been asking me to sing more and more now. He told me last week that I can sing whatever I want whenever I want. I think he's trying to turn me into a book so he can read me. Santana says that he likes being able to read people, and that he has a hard time reading me because I used to not sing in glee. So now he's making me sing so I turn into a book faster.

Oh well. I think I'd be a pretty awesome book to read. I'd definitely read me if I was a book. I hope I have lots of pictures, and maybe some buttons to press that make noise.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song today."

He seems surprised, but smiles at me anyway. "Alright Brittany. We'd love to hear whatever you have prepared."

"I'm not sure everyone will like it." I murmur to myself as the music starts playing.

"_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know_

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Whoa, you got a secret  
Whoa, you couldn't keep it  
Whoa, somebody leaked it  
And now some sh's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell  
You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

Uh-ohh you're looking like a tool and not a baller  
You're acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow  
Well

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Whoa, you got a secret  
Whoa, you couldn't keep it  
Whoa, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell  
You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell, us  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and then tell  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell

  
_Oh I hope you know  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Cover why you're gross  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know_

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell, ohh ohh"

I stand on the stage the whole time, with no real choreography, and stare right at Finn. After I'm finished, I walk off stage and sit down next to San, who pats my leg and offers me a smile.

"You were really good B. It definitely expressed what you're goin through right now." She whispered

Everyone else is silent. I don't think they expected me to sing something like that. But at the moment, I feel betrayed. I really thought Finn was different than other guys. He certainly treated me way better then all of the other guys I've been with. He was always a gentleman, and sweet and caring.

I should have known. He was too perfect. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Wow Brittany, that was…." Mr. Schue began

"It's okay Mr. Schue; you don't have to say anything. You told me that I should start expressing what I was feeling through my singing as well as my dancing. I didn't feel like dancing, so I decided to sing instead. I know it wasn't what you thought it'd be." I say before he can add onto his sentence.

The rest of glee goes on like normal. Mr., Schue gives us an assignment, but I'm not really paying attention. Finn usually does, when he knows I zoned out the whole time, and then sums it up for me. But before Finn, San just gave me the quick rundown, and I know she knows she'll have to do it today.

"Alright B," San says as she drives me home "Schue wants us to choose a song that is a party anthem of sorts. Pretty much he wants us to choose a song we like to dance to. Sounds like it could be fun for a change. You need help choosin' a song?"

"Nah. I think I got it. But you wanna help me choose an outfit?"

She grins and nods. We almost always help each other pick out clothes for our solo performances.

"Mine first, then we'll go over to yours?" I ask

"Sounds like a plan to me B. You can spend the night if you want. We can watch movies after we finish playin dress up."

It doesn't take long to pick out our clothes. Then we chill out on her bed and watch a whole bunch of movies. Halfway through our third movie, I feel my phone vibrate.

**From Finn**

_ I'm sorry Britt. Plz lemme make it up 2u._

**From Brittany**

_I'm busy. & I don't have NEthin 2 say 2u_

**From Finn**

_I really am srry Britt. I luv u. Nite_

"Don't let him off the hook easily B. Even if she kissed him, he told people. He shouldn't have told everyone. It would've hurt you if you hadn't already known. It was a dick move on his part. Make him suffer a lil. Make him earn your trust again." San says from beside me

I sigh and lay back down, and she crawls under the covers, pulling them overtop of us both. I snuggle in beside her, and can't help but wish that tonight could stay forever. I don't wanna face Finn at school in the morning.

"G'night B."

"Night San."

**So the next round of songs will be in the next chapter, only because I don't have one for Finn yet. A lot more San/Britt interaction, but Britt's mad at Finn, and San's her best friend. I promise more Fittany in the next chap. Plz review!**


End file.
